A Good Nights Sleep
by stonerock333
Summary: Link has just returned from his journey with the Twilight Princess, and Ilia has a reward for him... LinkXIlia LEMON


**A Good Night's Sleep**

**Stonerock333**

_Hey there readers, looking for some of Link's Nightmare? Not getting it now! XD I've had this little lemon in my head for a while, since I don't have ideas for chapter 2 of LN, (Well, I have a slight idea :P) this is the result. There isn't enough LinkXIlia fics out there, so here's maybe the first lemon between them. Well, I haven't found any._

_I'm running a contest of sorts, more info next chapter, which is just an authors note._

_This is my first lemon, so excuse me if it doesn't seem like I know what I'm doing. I used some for reference, so I think I got most of the quality factors in mind. This takes place after all of the events of Twilight Princess. So yeah, there might be some spoilers._

_I'm sure you've all heard enough of my incoherent babbling, so now to the story._

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything in this story expect the order of words. All characters are property of Nintendo. (Lucky bastards)

* * *

The sun in the sky was beating down on a young hero's head. His attire was covered in dirt, blood and rips. His chain mail could be easily seen through the green garb he wore. The young man's name was Link, a boy who had started off as a simple, goat herder farm boy, and became a hero.

He reflected on the past few months, was it months? It could've been days, weeks, months or years. He hadn't the time to try and figure it out. He was exhausted from his final battles with the Great King of Evil; Ganondorf, losing a friend, and was still on his way home.

His whole journey started, when strange creatures riding even stranger animals had abducted his childhood friends, Ilia, and Colin. He chased after them, hoping to at least attempt getting them back, to no avail. A large black wall, with a bit of orange glow to it, and strange symbols engraved on it appeared where beautiful forests used to be.

He was pulled through, and transformed into a blue eyed beast wolf. By forces granted to him by the goddesses. Thrown in jail, and rescued by an annoying little imp named Midna. The whole rest is history, and too long to even begin to tell. He realized that he was almost in the Faron Woods, almost home.

The light in the sky had started to fade, and Link guessed that it was nearly dusk. He just wanted to go home, and get to sleep. But first, he wanted to see Ilia, the girl who had lost her memory, the one who he was intrigued by. The woman that his heart belonged to, and the woman who probably didn't return his feelings.

She, at 16, seemed to be the source of everyone's affection, from children under 10 years of age, to the old doctor from castle town. Link, at 17, was the talk of the town, and apparently was what almost every girl wants. He thought that it was somewhat funny, 100's of women would line up just to touch him if given the chance. He reached Ordon Village, and darkness was falling on the small town.

Link was happy to see all of the children return to their families, each screaming with urgency to tell the equally happy parents about their adventure. Ilia was no where to be found, much to his surprise. He figured that she would be with her father, celebrating the fact that Link had come to their rescue.

He continued riding Epona and approached Mayor Bo, Ilia's father, who looked to be crying. "Sir?" was all that Link could manage to say to him. The large leader of the village turned around, and opened his mouth to speak. "Link my boy, I-I wanna thank you. You have returned to us, whom we treasure most, and…" the mayor seemed unable to continue "you should get some rest boy. We'll continue this discussion in the morning.

Link nodded, "Sir, you're welcome, I wouldn't know what I would do if the children were taken away from the village, they are quite annoying, especially in the morning," he said with a chuckle "but we wouldn't be able to do anything without them." With that said, Link had turned Epona around, and yawned. He really needed the rest, after seeming to regain some energy, he steered his beloved horse to his home.

He dismounted, and stroked her mane, there were bloodstains on it, none of which was hers. Turns out that many creatures fear a charging steed, and once they get hit, they're down for a while. Chuckling, he climbed the ladder to his home, wondering why he thought it would be a good idea to have a house high off of the ground.

After he had opened the door, he noticed something strange, the disturbing noise of silence. Since his encounters in the Arbiters Grounds, he had always become edgy when there wasn't any slight noise, and expected the worst. Drawing his Master Sword, he carefully and slowly stepped into the center of his home. Something caught his eye. There was something on the top floor, near the window, something that looked a faint white-ish colour.

Was…was that a bed on the top floor? Had someone given him a bed while he was away? Feeling a short burst of energy he practically jumped up the ladders, and found, indeed a bed. It looked like it had a lump in it, but that was probably a side effect of being in the sun for so long. He had heard many cases of mirage in the desert, and maybe they had just taken longer to get to him?

_What the hell am I talking about? _He thought to himself with a smirk. _Damn Link, you're losing it._ He stripped him self of his armor, and lay in the soft bed, with nothing but undergarments on. As he started to drift off, he felt something moving inside the bed, perhaps…a person?

He could swear that he heard the sound of breathing, but by the time he had realized his suspicions were correct, it was too late, something, or someone had pounced on him, breathing on his neck. "Link….," was all the creature said before planting it's lips on his.

The voice sounded like it was full of lust, and it sounded familiar. He squirmed to get out of this possibly life threatening position, and quickly had his attacker underneath him. Instead of defeat and anger, the person moaned in pleasure and sighed contently. Link had left his lantern next to the bed, and snatched in his hands before flicking it on.

The person who seemed to try and rape him, had blond hair and blue green eyes. Wasn't wearing anything besides a bra and panties, and had an Ordon smell to her. Link opened his mouth in shock, "Ilia? What-?" was all he could get out before she grabbed the lantern from his hands and set it on the nightstand, before finally hushing him with a deep kiss.

He could feel her starting to remove his undergarments, and he resisted the urge to stop her. He felt his throbbing manhood spring out from his removed shorts, allowing it to rub against the inside of Ilia's leg. "Link, I love you…and I want to show you just how much…" she said, not even bothering to hide the lust in her voice.

She flipped him onto his back and started stroking his erect member. Taking note of it's large size. Being urged on with his groans of pleasure, she placed her hand and pumped the shaft repeatedly. She saw her love's eyes start closing, as his breaths became limited. She noticed a slight bulb of white appear on his manhood's head, begging her to taste it. She obliged, giving the head a quick lick, capturing the flavor.

She noticed that made Link jump, and whether he realized it or not, he was whimpering like a sad puppy, begging her for more. She placed him in her mouth, giving it a few licks here and there, eventually bobbing her head to please him as much as she could. Link's eyes rolled into his head, and he pushed Ilia's head down further, taking more of him in her mouth. Link started gasping out the words, "Ilia, I-I can't hold it much longer…I'm going to-" he was cut by his own sharp moaning, releasing into her mouth, and she swallowed every last bit of it.

"Your turn Ilia." Link smirked, and she was not expecting to be flipped onto her own back. However, when Link started removing her bra, she helped him by lifting up her arms, once it was removed, he threw it into a pile with the rest of the clothes. Her looked at her. Her breasts weren't ridiculously huge, but were still large with tiny nipples, that were hard.

"Cold in here?" Link grinned. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, using his tongue to trace around the edge of her nipple. She groaned in pleasure as she removed her panties. Link noticed this, and guided hid free to her womanhood. He started giving her left breast the same treatment her right got, all while stroking her folds. Ilia couldn't take it, and removed him from her left side.

"South side needs some attention hero," she joked, and he nodded, slipping down to meet her, her kissing bits of her stomach on the way down. He ran his tongue just over her womanhood, torturing her, making her beg for it. "Now damn you!" she yelled and Link slipped his tongue in, exploring this newfound "cave" with it. He started humming the sound that the horse call makes, the vibrations giving her even more pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore, and released herself into Link's mouth, and he expertly vacuumed the juices.

He crawled back up her, planting her a kiss on her lips, she tried finding a way for him to thrust into her, but he was much stronger, and held his position. He grew bored of torturing her, and entered her slowly, causing moans of pain and pleasure to escape her mouth.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot" he warned. She didn't believe him at first, until he shattered her barrier, causing blood to spill out. She had never felt more pain, it felt like her insides were ripping, but Link kept drying her tears and kissing her lightly on the cheek. The pain eventually melted into pleasure, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him the signal to continue.

He thrusted slowly at first, but gradually picked up in speed, penetrating her deeper than she knew was down there. She wrapped her arms around him, grabbing his back, causing angry red blood marks on him to appear. His hips were almost impossible to see at the speed he was moving, both of their bodies were covered in sweat. "Link! Don't stop! Harder!" she yelled, and he couldn't help but go quicker and harder.

Their moans would've put a redead to shame, and they could both feel orgasms racking up their bodies. Neither knew such pleasure existed, and they both released themselves into each other, at the same time.

Link slowly exited her, collapsing on his new bed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Link."

"I love you too Ilia"

Neither had ever had, such a goodnight's sleep.

THE END

* * *

_Go stone! It's your birthday! Not really! Ok cheering times over. Please tell me what you think in a review, of you don't review, Din shall light your home on fire, and Ilia might turn into a lesbian! DUN-DUN-DUUUUN…_

_You might not believe this, but yes, that was my first lemon, I might write more, and here's a good story that might help you get the feel of it._

_Living With the Hero – Blakblt2_

_LinkXMalon Lemon_

_I think that's spelt right…anyways, thanks for reading!_

_Review even if you hated it._

_My fic future might be depending on it…_

_I might write a sequel, but only if I get reviews from at least 4 different people...so, if you read it and want more, review! If you read and don't want more, review anyways!_

_XD_


End file.
